Smooth as Satin
by ObsessiveBrunette
Summary: "Everything about this man is a paradox. Like how I know him but we've never met before." SasuSaku AU. Oneshot/Drabble.


Smooth as Satin

ObsessiveBrunette

.

The room is crowded, too crowded, the bulk of silk petticoat skirts pressing in on all sides. The air is warm, hot, stifling, making it hard to breathe, leaving me gasping.

His eyes follow me, I'm sure of it, but every time I look over he is deep in conversation with a different war hero or important noble, not even facing my direction. It's that smirk though, that smirk that gets me. Like he knows something I don't. That smirk is meant for me.

He's playing with me. I can feel it. I just can't prove it.

Is it all in my head?

The music swells to a high point and I am raised with it, my dance partner lifting me high in to the air. From this height I can see the whole room, and I search furtively for him, but he is nowhere to be seen. He's not standing by the wine anymore. He's not socializing on the edge of the dance floor.

He is on the dance floor. I seem him just a few heads away, moving gracefully, enigmatically, despite his large stature.

I'll be dancing with him soon, with this mysterious man whom I've never seen or spoken to before in my life, whose eyes follow me but don't, who makes the room feel smaller and makes the air hard to breathe.

This stranger, he's coming for me. I can feel it. I just can't prove it.

The violins dim and a glissando slides down the piano, signaling a change in partners. My pulse races, but I spin in to the arms not of a dark haired raven, but an older fellow, with graying hair and a big smile, just for me. I can't return it though, because he's next. One more lift and one more spin and I'll be trapped in his arms, cat and mouse. I am anxious, but not scared.

Why does a part of me want to be caught?

The music soars once more and so do I, but as I climb my heart falls. He's back by the wine now, that smirk still on his face and it's meant for me. He's toying with me now.

Then his eyes flick towards mine for the smallest fraction of a second, but it feels like that moment passes in slow motion, as his eyes catch mine for the briefest pause.

His smirk grows wider.

I'm choking. I'm drowning, drowning on nothing, on air, on my thoughts on his every movement. My throat burning for drink, I hastily excuse myself from the elderly gentleman and try not to stumble on my way to the table _he _stands by.

I reach for the wineglass and then suddenly it's not there anymore. I'm in the foyer leading to the ballroom, the melody of a concerto dim, muffled. Everything is a blur, fuzzy, but I'm aware of one thing, so painfully clear. It's him, the stranger, my hunter, shoving me ever-so-gently in to the corner, His ebony hair is tousled and messy, yet beautiful. His onyx eyes are predatory, but not hungry. He is not soft, but smooth as satin. I think I'm melting in to him, losing my solidity pressed against the wall.

Everything about this man is a paradox.

Like how I know him but we've never met before.

He leans his head in close, crooning in his deep, exotic baritone of a voice my name, just my name. My name he should not know. "Sakura…"

His breath tickles my earlobe, enticing my skin, leaving me shivering and burning and feeling nothing at all and then he's pulling away and slowly walking down the hall, casually, as though nothing had happened. But just before he reenters the ballroom he turns his head slightly. I see him mouth my name again, drawing out each syllable, accentuating the vowels.

_Sakura…_

I can't hear him, but just remembering the shadow of his voice, fine as silk, I am trapped like silkworms spinning a cocoon around me. Just the thought of the man's voice is enough to leave me suspended, easy prey. But no predator comes for me.

My eyelids droop closed and I dream of the stranger who knew my name, of the paradox who makes perfect sense to me.

When I wake the sun is shining, the music is gone, the corridor is empty.

I never see the man again.

.

**A/N: Make of this what you will. Was she dreaming? Did it really happen? I don't know. It's definitely different.**

**I'm kind of confused myself.**

**Ciao!**

**ObsessiveBrunette**


End file.
